


Guilty Chocolates

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Series: Spades Verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Spades Kingdom, Sweethearts Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur liked getting chocolates. Chocolates from his soon-to-be husband and King out of guilt? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Sweets' prompt for Sweethearts Week.

  
Arthur sighed as he eyed the chocolate coins arranged artfully on the plate. He had chocolate when he was younger but it was very expensive and when the bills started to build up, it was one of the first luxury to go. Arthur missed chocolate but that didn't mean it appreciated guilt-chocolate. 

 

 

Unable to help himself, he ate one of the chocolate coins and let it melt on his tongue, just enjoying the taste for the moment. Alfred had picked well, it was some of the darker chocolate which was less sweet than the flavour with extra milk added. Arthur's favourite kind. 

 

 

He still wanted to hunt Alfred down though and so he abandoned the chocolate to start his search through the Palace. He had been here for a month now and he was finally starting to know his way around. He also had a good idea of where Alfred tended to stay when he was not in the meetings and where he would stay if Yao was around. Today Yao was in the Palace so Alfred would be in his rarely-used study. 

 

 

This was one route that Arthur had memorised when he found out what was at the end of it. 

 

 

"Alfred," Arthur said as he knocked and entered the study. Alfred looked surprised to see him and Yao, standing beside Alfred's chair, raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Yao," Arthur said, nodding at the Jack. "Sorry for interrupting." Yao knew the subject of the conversation that Alfred and Arthur had at the ball and was all for encouraging the two of them spending time together. 

 

 

"No, it's really okay. Interrupt all you like," Alfred said, getting over his surprise quickly and grinning at Arthur and Yao. It seemed like there was some paperwork that he was not eager to do and was glad for any excuse to not do it. His slightly smug grin up at Yao meant that he knew that this counted as a good excuse. 

 

 

"It's alright, Arthur. Alfred was not being very productive anyway, he probably needed a break," Yao replied wryly, gathering at the papers in front of Alfred. "Go and get to know each other. I'll join you later." Arthur smiled. The Jack was part of the Royal family as well so they needed to be included as well. Yao left the room with a soft click of the door. 

 

 

"Did you like the chocolate coins?" Alfred asked, a boyish grin lighting up his face. Arthur smiled back, unable to help returning it. 

 

 

"I did like them. The sentiment behind them, not as much." Arthur kept his tone as mild as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was start another argument. Alfred's smile dimmed and he looked confused. 

 

 

"I don't understand. I thought you would like them and gave them to you because of that." Alfred's face was open and his tone sincere. It made Arthur feel like a prize fool who had got completely the wrong end of the stick. Alfred was not like his family, there did not have to be a double meaning for every single gift and it was insulting to think that of Alfred. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, that's really sweet of you." Arthur fidgeted with the sleeves of his coat and tried not to look too uncomfortable. Alfred sat up straight, all his attention focused on Arthur. It was a little unnerving and it made Arthur want to go back to his room and stay in there until he dealt with all these feelings that Alfred stirred up. 

 

 

"What did you think they meant?" Alfred asked and Arthur cursed the fact that his King had to be so smart. He hid it from everyone, including Arthur, but when you least expected it, he would pull out the kind of brilliance that made him the King of Spades. 

 

 

Arthur knew that Alfred would not let this go. "I thought that... they meant that you felt guilty because you haven't spent time with me since the masquerade ball. I know you've been busy but I didn't want chocolates out of guilt." Now that Arthur heard himself explain, he sounded ridiculous. 

 

 

Alfred stood up from behind the desk and came round so he was in front of Arthur. Knowing that Alfred was obviously going to be upset, Arthur took up straight and met Alfred's eyes. He deserved what Alfred was going to say. 

 

 

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you think they were guilty chocolates," Alfred said easily and Arthur blinked. That was not what he was expecting at all and he started shaking his head. 

 

 

"It wasn't you, Alfred. My family..." Arthur cut himself off, not wanting to say anymore. "They have a habit of sending guilty chocolates," he eventually said, knowing that he had to say something but not wanting to get into his whole family drama anymore than Alfred wanted to hear it. Besides, his family were not as bad as he used to think when he was younger. There had been no physical beatings from his parents like some of his friends' families (his brothers on the other hand, were a different story) . Mostly they just ignored each other and everyone got along like that. It would be nice if Arthur had a family he could rely on for support but that was never going to happen and he just accepted it. 

 

 

"I know, but me not spending time with you was the cause of this in the first place so I'm sorry about that. Our wedding is in two weeks and we still haven't spent a lot of time with each other. After our conversation at the masquerade ball, I meant to, really, but things kept coming up. My fault, not yours." Alfred raised his hands in a gesture of peace and Arthur smiled. "Let me make it up to you." 

 

 

"You just want to get out of doing paperwork," Arthur retorted, keeping his tone light and the smile on his face so Alfred would know he was teasing. Alfred grinned back, the bright grin that caused Arthur's stomach to clench tightly, and swung an arm around Arthur's shoulders. 

 

"Spending time with my future Queen  _and_ avoiding paperwork? Sounds like my kind of an afternoon." 


End file.
